


You're cursed: Now what?

by Sally_Boomer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Clumsy Kim Jongin, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Human Oh Sehun, Humor, M/M, Minor Lalisa Manoban, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Curses, Witch Kim Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Boomer/pseuds/Sally_Boomer
Summary: Sehun broke a girl's heart. Again. Nothing new or noteworthy on that. He is the school's most popular boy, famous for being as cold-hearted as he is handsome.The only difference is that this time, he broke a witch's heart. Badly. And now he had been cursed to lose everything that makes him happy gradually until all happiness left his life. Sehun, of course, is not happy about this (pun intended).Because desperate times call for desperate measures, he soon finds the parallel witch school that runs under his human school and met Jongin, a clumsy witch in desperate need to prove his worth or face expulsion due to his low grades.Will Sehun be saved from the curse before going crazy with secret doors that go nowhere, pet-morphic magic professors, badly mixed potions, brooms that don't fly (because of course: that would have made him HAPPY!) and the cutest guy he has ever seen in his short and cursed life?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Sehun likes to think that all started with an angry highschool girl and a bored highschool boy.

\- You are a sad person, Oh Sehun. - Snarled the beautiful girl, pointing her shaky finger into said boy’s face. - Happiness is not for people like you. Because of that, I will give you this curse: From now on, you will lose everything that makes him happy gradually, until all happiness left your life.

Sehun had rolled his eyes annoyed while watching her storm out of the empty classroom because really? A curse? Does she really need to be _that_ dramatic?

He concluded that he really had dodged a good one if she was this level of annoying after only three months dating.

But, if Sehun was honest with himself, it all really started with an excited highschool girl and a bored highschool boy.

Lalisa, the most popular girl in the school, had asked him, the most popular guy in the school, to date her. He had said yes because:

  1. He was tired to hear all those girls’ weepy confessions every week.
  2. His friends had been nagging nonstop about why he always rejected all those cute and pretty girls.
  3. Lalisa was popular, so his status as school royalty was safe if she became his girlfriend.
  4. He was kind of bored, been a boyfriend didn’t sound that bad and had the potential to be something interesting to do with his free time. 



Of course, he had been absolutely wrong in almost everything. Yes, the girls stopped bothering him after school and his friends were in awe with his stunning girlfriend. Yes, the girl was cute and gave him delicious food for lunch. Yes, she was smarter than he thought at first and wasn’t a bad company most of the times. However, she also demanded a lot of his time, talked nonstop about stuff he didn’t care and, worst of all, she wanted _him_ to _engage in the conversation_.

He had been listening to her! True, he usually was thinking about which Netflix show he was going to watch at home but still, he hadn’t his earphones on right? He saw her at school during lunchtime with their friends and do some small talk when they cross paths in the school hallways. What else what she wanted from him? Movie-dates every weekend? Responses to all her texts? Some of his chocolate bubble tea? Like hell missy!

That’s how they ended in that empty classroom were Lalisa reticently confessed her unsatisfaction with their relationship, and he had replied with a very relief: 

\- You know what? It looks like this relationship has been as stressful to you as it has been for me and I’m glad we are finally bringing this to the table. – Had confessed Sehun too, covering his eyes with his hand pitifully. – Having to face all those girls every week is absolutely less tiresome than this, so I guess I’m breaking up with you. See? Now we can go on our merry ways happily. See you around I guess, Lalisa.

For reasons still unclear to Sehun, Lalisa hadn’t been happy with his logical approach to the solution of the matter. More accurately, she had been _furious_. So furious, that she _had cursed him_.

In the beginning, Sehun hadn’t believed in any of the ridiculous words of his even more ridiculous ex-girlfriend. He had plenty of experience with crazy girls swearing at him when he tossed them away after a particularly cheesy or whimper confession. Can’t they at least be a _little bit_ more original? Put a _little bit_ of effort in their unappealing confessions?

Anyway, Sehun hadn’t believed her because she should have to be some kind of witch or sorcerer for that curse to be real. And everybody knows that witches aren’t real, right? Wrong. So absolutely very _wrong_. As wrong as Sehun crying over a tub of melted cookies and cream ice cream. An ice cream that tasted like _wet dirt_.

It all started with small things. So small and inconsequential things that Sehun didn’t notice them at first. His favourite lunchbox being always sold out before he can grab one, a mediocre note over an essay he had felt particularly proud of, his favourite Netflix show ending in a thrilling cliffhanger and not having a second season, all his friends getting a boyfriend or girlfriend and spending less and less time with him (the only single guy in the group) until one day, Sehun dug into the expensive ice cream his mother bought especially for him and it tasted like _wet dirt_.

It all felt over him like a million ton of, well, _dirt_.

He had been cursed. The curse was real.

The witch of his ex-girlfriend had cursed him, promising to suck all happiness from his life. What was going to be next?

Miss the bus on a rainy day and walk to the school with wet socks?

Not being admitted to the university he has been working so hard to get into, in a few years?

Vivi getting sick? Or dying? No!! Not Vivi!! Not his furry baby!!

He has to do something but not over ten minutes ago, he didn’t even believe in witches or magic. How was he going to break his curse without knowing anything about witches and curses? _What I’m going to do?_ Thought a tearful Sehun, absently digging his spoon into the melted ice cream to get a mouthful of it.

The alarm of the family car got off after Sehun’ s frustrated and inhuman screech.


	2. You are what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun meets Jongin, his new personal witch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this last week. Maybe this fic is not that funny but my humour is rare (sorry!)
> 
> Done and now I have to go and take my geomorphology class and do my practise for this week. *Tired*

**You are what?**

Oh Sehun was the most popular boy in the school because was a triple threat: He was utterly handsome, had excellent grades in all his classes and was the strongest candidate to become the next president of the award-winning dance club, once Lee Taemin graduate at the end of the year.

With all those great traits, it didn’t come as a surprise that he was the walking wet dream of all the girls in the school, and some guys too. Sometimes, Sehun even manage to get some confessions from people from other schools he hasn’t ever hear about before.

Of course, all this came with a lot of responsibility. He was well aware that he has to maintain a certain image to keep his title as everybody’s Dream Prince. It was a hard job, but Sehun didn’t know anyone as good as him to wear such Crown. _Noblesse oblige_ , he likes to repeat to himself every time he has to bear with stuttering kids looking at him in awe without smacking some sense in their heads.

Maybe Lee Taemin was repeating the same phrase to himself to not freaking snap while watching Sehun mess up the choreography _again_.

\- Sehun, what are you doing? – Taemin’s voice, although calm, barely contained his annoyance.

\- I’m sorry, president. - It was just Sehun’ s proud and the idea of everybody’s face if they see him suddenly burst in tears what helped him to keep his composure. – I have been having some problems with my ankle since Monday’s practice and it seems that I overestimate them.

Sehun lie worked like magic. Taemin was a tough leader, but he always put their team member’s health as his number one priority.

\- That explains everything. – Sighted Taemin, visibly relieved to not have to continue scolding his virtual successor. - You are my best dancer and I need you in top conditions. Take a rest for now and just watch the rest of the practice. Go see the team’s doctor at the infirmary later and follow his instructions as if they were the Gospels, understood?

\- Yes, president.

Without him taking the wrong step every ten minutes, the rest of the practice went smoothly. Sehun’ s frustration only built it up watching his teammates dancing without him. He had learned the whole choreography the same day Taemin showed it to them. He could recognise even the smallest mistakes just watching the others dance.

_Why can’t my body follow what my head already knows so well?_

Sehun loved to dance. He was good at anything, let’s be real, but he only was _passionate_ about dancing. If what he feared was true, he was not only at risk to lose his future position as the president of the club, but _any_ position in the team.

_This has to be that stupid curse._

Sehun’ s fingers gripped the edge of the wooden bench in exasperation.

\- Thank you, team, practice is over for now. – The sound of Taemin’s hands clapping got Sehun and everyone's attention immediately. - Remember that next week’s practice is going to be longer to get this over and start polishing the routine. It could look like we have a lot of time to prepare for the Nationals but I’m not going to step down from my position as president of this club without that trophy. Understood? 

\- Yes, president. – Replied the whole troupe, knowing that Taemin was dead serious about wanting that trophy. He hadn’t been shy in making clear to everyone that he was expecting to make a triumphant exit.

\- Sehun, don’t you need to go somewhere now? – Smiled the team president, looking at Sehun with his pretty eyes doing cute crescents over his chubby cheeks.

The guy was all giggles and cuteness until he assesses that he was in need to chop off someone’s head with his teeth to “keep them in line”. To say that Sehun was utterly afraid to mess up Taemin’s grand entrance to university was the understatement of the year.

_God, I’m too young and handsome to die. The world already has too many problems to additionally have to lose me._

\- Of course, president. – Replied Sehun hurriedly, taking his stuff quickly and running away from his still smiling team leader.

The silence in the hallway hit him worse than the music and noise from the practice room. I gave Sehun a chance to _think_. The last thing Sehun needed right now was to think.

He wished he could break his ankle for real to have an excuse to be the clumsy and terrible dancer that this bloody curse was making him be. But ankles heal. This curse was rotting him from the inside. The stupid tantrum of a stupid girl was going to end his perfect score as the most valuable and talented dancer in the Dance Club!

\- I have become a bloody walking allegory for God’s sake! – Screamed the frustrated boy, stomping his foot in the floor for more effect. Yes, he had been a little dramatic but who cares? He had been cursed by a witch. A bloody witch! He deserved, no, he _needed_ to be as dramatic as he wanted.

\- Mr Oh?

A little, timid voice cut Sehun in the middle of having a fit, making him jolt, squeal in fear, and land on his butt in the middle of the hallway. The offender, who has been standing outside of Sehun’ s peripheral view, quickly ran to his side to help him get up. 

– I’m sorry, Mr Oh, are you alright? It wasn’t my intention to scare you. Are you hurt? Of course, you are hurt! Oh my God, I’m terribly sorry! – Kept babbling the boy endlessly, apparently without needing to breathe to keep talking and asking questions that Sehun didn’t have the chance to answers. Sehun was in awe as much as he was annoyed.

While the embarrassed boy kept apologizing and bowing, Sehun had a chance to look at him closely and recognize him. The guy was another dancer from the Dance Club. Mr Kim Jongin, if he recalled correctly. He didn’t really stand out in school for any reason apart from being a good enough dancer to be part of Taemin’s troupe, so Sehun hasn’t really bothered to talk with the guy before, outside the club activities. 

\- What the bloody hell was that and why are you attacking people in the middle of the school hallways? Did the president send you to make sure that I will go to see the doctor? I don’t need a nanny, you know? – Blurted Sehun with an angry tone as soon as he was on his own two feet again.

\- No, no! Taemin didn’t send me at all! – _Taemin?_ Repeated Sehun in his mind, raising one of his perfect eyebrows in a questioning manner. _Since when this anodyne guy was on the first-name basis with their scary and strict club president?_ – I just… well… I… I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You seemed… tired during the practice and I thought… I thought that I could help you?

Sehun didn’t know exactly what made him snap as spectacularly as he did. Could have been the poor choice of “tired” as a euphemism for “a rampant mess”, the fact that a random guy saw him having a tantrum like a child, his own frustration and fears that had been building up for a week inside of him or the way this guy that had never been more than a blurry being in the practice room _thought_ that he could help Sehun. _A cursed by a witch_ Sehun. The fact was that the adolescent exploded. Spectacularly.

\- Help me? Me? No one can bloody help me! I’m bloody cursed for God’s sake! Did you hear that? Cursed! That witch cursed me to lose everything that made me happy in this bloody world and guess what? It’s working! Me messing up the dance practice was the last straw of a horrible week!

\- You are what? – Asked the tanned boy tentatively, stuttering with every word.

\- I’m cursed! By a bloody witch! Are you deaf? – Barked Sehun furiously.

\- No. I’m a witch.

The hallway became absolutely silent after that. _That’s it_ , concluded Sehun, _I’m officially ready to wear a restraining jacket._

\- Beg your pardon? – Was the only thing that the fair-skinned boy could mutter.

\- I’m a witch. – Repeated more confidently the other boy. – And I think I can help you out to get that curse removed.

\- Why? – Questioned Sehun earnestly, before he was able to slap himself to _shut the fuck off_ in front of someone that _potentially_ can get him out of this bloody mess.

\- Why? – Stuttered again the self-revealed witch. – Because… I… like you… I would like you to stay on the dance team. You are… special… for the team, you know? We can’t do this without you. - Jongin’ s face was red, and his breath was unsteady, but Sehun didn’t question it at all. The guy just had revealed that he was a witch to a stranger. Suddenly, however, his face was full of determination. – Besides, we witches shouldn’t use our powers to harm people. Is not alright. Things like this are the ones that made us hide from society and made people fear us. We have honour and strict codes of conduct, you know? We aren’t evil beings and I would show you that by helping you to get rid of that horrible and unfair curse until my last breath! Justice is calling and I’m answering! I’m sorry, but this witch is different!

 _Damn, if that wasn’t an inspirational speech_. Sehun suddenly realises that he was slowly clapping, with his mouth half-open and tears in the corner of his dark eyes. _Man, this curse is going to ruin me,_ shrieked Sehun in his mind, closing his mouth so fast that his tongue almost got caught between his teeth, clearing his throat to pull himself together.

\- Well... mmm... I would really appreciate if you can help me out with my… problem. I really didn’t know that witches even exist until last week, so any help is more than welcomed. And, mmm… sorry for yelling at you before. 

\- No problem. I understand that all this can be overwhelming. Is not like the school brochure said anything about sharing the school facilities with a witchcraft high school.

\- Beg your pardon? – _That’s it, my mind is officially overloaded._

\- Oh, shit! I wasn’t supposed to say anything about that. The principal is going to ground me for life. – Panicking, Jongin pointlessly covering his mouth with his hands in a desperate gesture. – Please, don’t say anything to anyone else or I will be in deep troubles. Please!

\- Of course no. – Promised Sehun, now very intrigued. – So, there are more witches like you in school?

\- Yes, some. But we aren’t that many. – Answered Jongin timidly, feeling very shy to have all of Sehun’ s attention. – I can’t tell you who they are, but you would get introduced to my enchantment arts’ professor. He will help us to get rid of the curse and deal with the rogue witch. He is very strict, and a little bit scary, but I trust that he would help us without making a big scandal out of this. If you want, we can go with him right now.

\- Now? Wait. Is he also a professor in the regular school?

\- Well… some professors also teach in the witchcraft school too but…

\- Bloody hell, we are surrounded! Do I know him?

\- Yes! – Chirped the tanned boy enthusiastically. - He is the science class…

\- I knew it! That man screams evil witch! I’m sure he had used us on his evil enchantments!

\- … hamster.

The whiplash was so severe that Sehun almost broke his neck.

\- Hamster? – Asked Sehun with such high voice that it could make dogs cry. – Mister Sweet Cheeks? Cute and adorable Mister Sweet Cheeks? – Reiterated the boy in absolute horror. – Oh my God, I cuddled with that rodent! I bought him a little doll’s blanket and wrapped him in it as a hamster-burrito! But he is just so amazingly cute and huggable! He is going to bloody kill me and upgrade my curse!

\- Mister Sweet Cheeks? – Inquired the other man, tilting his head in a confused expression.

\- Well, specimen 404 is an awful name for a hamster, let me tell you that, so I refuse to call him by that horrible name when it is my week to take care of him at home. – Emphatically defended his point Sehun, trying to dismiss the burning tip of his hears. - Is a matter of principles.

\- I think that name is very cute. – Noted the older boy, completely oblivious of Sehun’ s meltdown. - I usually just let the professor free when is my turn to take care of him so I don’t know if he prefers to be called by pet names.

\- So what is his real name?

\- Professor Naberus Onoskelis. He is a very ancient and powerful haft blood demon, haft dark witch. He is also our demonology professor and my academic tutor.

\- That’s it. I’m going to be burnt alive, wrapped in a cosy blanket as a bloody burrito, by a demonic hamster.

\- He is not really a hamster, remember? – Whispered Jongin secretively, worried that he had been misunderstood during his explanation. - He is a demon-witch.

_Sehun’ s life was just getting bloody better every bloody minute._


End file.
